


Double The Awesome: Little Birdie

by lemonbitch



Series: Awesomecest [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yaoi, hawt yaoiz, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an amazing night together, Prussia discovers that his clone is carrying a little bundle of awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Awesome: Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the original Double The Awesome fanfic. Yes this is crack and no, I'm not apologizing. I don't like mpreg but I do like making people laugh or throw up with my writing so enjoy!

Many nights had passed since Prussia had cloned himself and almost every single one was filled with hot, kinky sex. Sometimes Germany joined in which only added to the fun. However last night was particularly rough. Prussia-2 was submissive to both his 'brother' and himself, and he woke up the next morning feeling like his anus had been ripped open, but that wasn't the only thing that felt wrong. He could feel something in his gut. Literally.

He stumbled out of bed. His mind was a blur. Gathering enough energy to get to the bathroom, Prussia-2 rushed to the cabinet and pulled out what looked like a thermometer. The instructions were unclear to him in this state but it looked like he had to... pee on it? This was unusual but he did what he had to do. He waited for the results of this strange thermometer while trying to hold back the urge to vomit. "Can people get this sick from hardcore bedroom action?" he thought. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't hold it back anymore...

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the brothers were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Prussia was in his boxers preparing some juice and toast while Germany was busy cooking wurst in a frilly pink apron. Prussia decided to make some extra for his clone since they were particularly rough on him the night before. Gilbird, not knowing what happened, innocently pecked his usual birdseed and toaster crumbs. 

"Do you think we were too rough on him?" Prussia asked his brother, a look of worry in his eyes.  
"It's not like we didn't use lube, and he was consenting." Germany replied, "He'll be okay."  
"He's usually up by now making breakfast with us."  
"Yes but after what we did it would be sensible for him to rest."

'Sensible'. Prussia wasn't known for being the most sensible of people and he imagined his clone was the same. His brother was right as usual, it would be a good idea for Prussia-2 to rest, but Prussia couldn't help but worry about his clone. Whenever they did anything extreme they always made aftercare a priority so he wasn't badly hurt, was he? A loud retching sound from upstairs snapped him out of his thoughts and send him into a panic. "Bruder finish the toast I'll be right back!" he shouted as he dashed upstairs to the source of the noise, leaving an irritated Germany to finish breakfast.

Prussia found his clone sitting on the bathroom floor leaning with his head over the toilet. He didn't even notice that the door was wide open, all he could see was his beloved clone in distress. The original Prussia ran to hold back his clone's hair. As Prussia looked away from Prussia-2 vomiting, he saw what looked like a thermometer on the floor. After he heard his clone finish, he picked it up to inspect it. It wasn't a thermometer at all, it was a pregnancy test! And it was positive!

"Prussia-2..." he approached the subject with caution.  
"Yes creator?" the clone lazily replied.  
"Is this... yours?" Prussia held up the test, pointing at it.  
"Yeah. Do I have a high temperature."  
"Well you have... something. Try to clean yourself up, I'll be right back."

Prussia was confused by the pregnancy test he held, but he hoped maybe his brother could figure out what was going on. Was it possible for cisgender men to get pregnant? He rushed into the kitchen to see that Germany had nearly finished preparing breakfast without him, and he was clearly irritated that his brother had left him without much warning. He held up the pregnancy test and pointed to the result fearfully.

Germany dropped the plate of wurst he was holding.

"Is that from your clone?"  
"Ja..."  
"I was worried this might happen."

He stormed out of the kitchen and headed towards the basement with Prussia close behind. It was obvious from the layer of dust that the basement hadn't seen a single person since the day Prussia cloned himself. Everything was in its exact place, including the cloning machine. That brought back memories. He would never forget the moment he saw himself naked; the day everything changed for the better. As Prussia gazed at the empty tubes, Germany rummaged through a crate filled with various files until he found a folder marked 'clone research'. He opened it up and flicked through sheets filled with notes until he found the paper he was looking for, at which point he approached his brother. "Read it for yourself." he said ashamedly. He handed the single piece of paper to Prussia. What was in the notes shocked him.

_'Today's research for Project Double has brought us to the following conclusions:_

  * _Clones share the same phobias, personality traits, and practical knowledge as their creators._
  * _But they do not share memories._
  * _They don't pretend to be their creators like in media. Still a good idea to mark them just in case._
  * _For unknown reasons all clones possess a female reproductive system capable of pregnancy. Including males.'_



"How did this happen?" Prussia muttered.  
"This is exactly why I told you to use protection."

 

* * *

 

Over the next few months, Prussia-2 grew with his baby, and Prussia grew even more attached to both his clone and the unborn clone child. Germany did most of the preparation since he was going to be the child's only uncle and was ashamed of his 'involvement' with his cloned brother. Prussia-2 shared his creators bed and an awesome bird-themed nursery was decorated for the new arrival. Even Gilbird became involved, often settling himself on Prussia-2's bump and chirping at the growing life inside. Everything was peaceful in this weird household until...

"Owwwwww!" Prussia-2 moaned.

His creator and 'brother' rushed in at the sound of the clone in pain. They were met with the sight of 9 month pregnant Prussia-2, clutching his stomach and panting. It was immediately obvious to all of them what was happening. Germany ran to get Prussia-2's bags while Prussia sat beside his clone to comfort him and Gilbird perched himself on his owners head to offer some comforting chirps. Germany then called them over and Prussia escorted Prussia-2 into the car with Gilbird still chirping away. Once they got to the hospital, the trio decided it would be best for Germany and Prussia wait outside while the baby was delivered.

It was empty in the waiting, except for the receptionist who was too busy on the phone to listen to any other conversations. The whole ward was well-lit and decorated, yet there were noticeable dust bunnies in the corners of the room. The walls were filled with cute paintings and noticeboards filled with fliers and advice sheets. Prussia was too busy thinking about what his baby self would look like to notice.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father to an awesome clone baby." Prussia smiled.  
"With three of you it'll be even more noisy."  
"Yeah, and the most awesome baby is gonna have the most awesome uncle!"  
"Peep peep!" Gilbird chirped in agreement.  
"I'm assuming that I am the 'awesome uncle' since I am the baby's only uncle."  
"No shit baby bruder."

They were interrupted by an extremely confused nurse informing them that Prussia-2 and his baby was ready. She didn't even bother to do anything about the little yellow bird on Prussia's head, she was already baffled by seeing the same person twice like this. An excited Prussia and a very calm Germany followed the nurse to Prussia-2's room. They were all greeted with the happy clone sitting up in bed, gently holding the new child. Prussia went over to talk to his beloved clone with Germany close behind while the nurse left the room to try and comprehend what was happening.

"Can I see our awesome baby" Prussia whispered. Prussia-2 smiled up at him, and then back to the baby. The newborn was wrapped up in a soft pale blue blanket, and only his little sleeping face was visible. Gilbird excitedly flew over to perch himself on the blanket and chirp at the new arrival, causing the baby to gently reveal his adorable blue eyes to everyone in the room.


End file.
